seventh autumn goodbye
by Shunou
Summary: Pada tujuh musim gugur yang saling terhubung. Tujuh tahun, sudah selama itu dia mencintainya./ [sasuke sakura]


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

seventh autumn goodbye

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Pada musim gugur pertama, Sakura tak mengingat banyak hal selain rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di dalam dadanya; seolah ditikam, dicengkram oleh luka akibat kehilangan kekasih hidupnya. Di bawah pohon maple tua itu, yang menjadi saksi dimulai dan diakhirinya kisah cinta hidupnya, Sakura terisak pilu. Pikirnya naif, ini adalah rasa sakit yang tidak akan duanya, yang membuat dunianya berselimut kelabu. Karena Sakura tahu dia telah kehilangan cinta sejatinya.

Pada musim gugur kedua, dengan mata memandang hampa dan sekujur tubuh remuk berbalut perban, Sakura menyaksikan dua peti kayu cherry diturunkan ke dalam tanah. Mahkota-mahkota bunga ditaburkan. Marmer hitam berukir nama dipasangkan, berukirkan dua nama orang terkasihnya: ayah dan ibunya. Setelah pemakaman yang sepi itu berakhir, Sakura berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang sama, dimana segalanya bermula, dan menangis dalam diam di bawahnya; tak tau harus menyalahkan siapa. Digoresnya satu tahun kedua.

Pada musim gugur ketiga, dengan tangan gemetar dan kaki pincang, Sakura gores satu guratan dalam pada batang pohon maplenya. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya telah menghilang, hanya menyisakan nyeri ketika udara sedang tidak bersabahat, tetapi fungsi anggota gerak bagian kanannya tak juga membaik. Dia genggam pisau kecil yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mengukir tahun pada batang pohon itu di tangan kiri, erat. Dengan setiap goresan dalam, dia berjanji akan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan menit demi menit, hari demi hari terapi yang menyakitkan. Dia tidak akan menangis. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hidup menjatuhkannya lagi.

Pada musim gugur keempat, Sakura akhirnya menyerah setelah dua tahun yang berat dan menyiksa menjalani terapi pasca kecelakaan, tanpa ada kemajuan—tidak, setidaknya tidak cukup baginya untuk meneruskan mimpi menjadi seorang dokter bedah. Di bawah pohon maple dengan daun mengering kemerahan itu, Sakura kembali menangis. Untuk impian yang turut terenggut darinya.

Pada musim gugur kelima, Sakura mendapati dirinya kembali berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang sama. Dia kembali mengukir satu guratan baru, menandai satu musim gugur yang lain telah berlalu. Pikirnya, apa lagi yang bisa direnggut darinya? Dia sudah tak punya apa-apa. Cinta, keluarga, asa. Rasa hampa dalam dada Sakura semakin membesar dari hari ke hari, mengancam hendak menelannya bulat-bulat. Namun tak mengapa, pikir Sakura kemudian. Sakura merasa dirinya yang sekarang bisa hidup meski dengan lubang di dada. Tak mengapa meski dia tidak bisa benar-benar bahagia.

Pada musim gugur keenam, Sakura tambahkan satu lagi gurat garis tajam pada batang kokoh pohon kuno itu. Dia biarkan dinginnya angin musim gugur meresap ke dalam dirinya, menembus sukmanya. Satu tahun yang baru. Di musim gugur keenam ini, Sakura akhirnya berani berkata hidupnya mulai membaik. Usaha kecil yang dia rintis bersama sahabatnya mulai membuahkan hasil, cukup untuk mulai melunasi pinjaman-pinjaman pendidikan dan perawatan medisnya dulu, dan mulai hidup sederhana. Dia bisa hidup.

Ditariknya nafas panjang, merasakan hawa dingin udara memenuhi paru-paru, membuatnya sedikit merasa hidup. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dia akan bisa benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Sakura bertanya-tanya akan seperti apa musim gugur untuknya tahun depan.

—

—

Ah barangkali memang tidak perlu menunggu sampai tahun depan, renung Sakura dengan kepasrahan yang akrab dirasakannya, untuk mengetahui musim gugur ketujuhnya akan jadi seperti apa. Sakura bisa memperkirakannya.

Musim dingin datang tanpa aba-aba ketika kantor kecilnya di kawasan third avenue pagi itu kedatangan calon klien baru. Rasanya seolah ditampar, tetapi sudah lama Sakura mati rasa. Oleh karena itu, dia seorang masih bisa melemparkan senyum sopan (hanya sedikit sekali tercengang) dan mengucapkan selamat pagi yang lancar kepada calon kliennya, sepasang pria dan wanita yang tampak begitu indah bersama. Sementara itu, sahabat merangkap rekan kerjanya, Ino, hanya bisa berdiri kaku di samping Sakura tanpa suara.

Ah, desah Sakura diam-diam seraya meletakkan cangkir teh camomile hangat yang selalu menjadi favoritnya di hadapan kedua tamunya, harusnya dia tidak membiarkan dirinya terlena. Dua tahun ini Sakura perlahan-lahan menyusun batu bata tembok hatinya, tidak membiarkan dirinya merasakan banyak hal. Kini, pondasi dunianya yang belum kokoh terancam goyah kembali ketika si wanita memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, ingin merencakan pernikahannya dengan, tentu saja tunangannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang terlalu Sakura kenal.

Wanita yang cantik sekali, pikir Sakura ketika dia akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk diam-diam mengamati klien barunya, pasangan yang teramat serasi. Terlalu indah dipandang. Dari wajah aristokrat keduanya, gerak-gerik elegan mereka, darah bangsawan mereka. Dada Sakura sesak oleh perasaan yang ganjil.

Sakura sudah lama akrab dengan kehilangan dan kepasrahan, tetapi rasa sakit yang seolah mengiris-iris ulu hati itu masih terlalu asing baginya. Ketika dulu dia akhirnya belajar menerima fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi menginginkannya dalam hidup sempurnanya, tak pernah sekalipun Sakura berpikir akan bertemu kembali dengan pria itu. Sakura hanya ingin menghilang, menyimpan rapat-rapat isi hatinya yang masih bergejolak setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata gelap tajam itu. Lukanya berdarah lagi.

"Untuk pernikahan kalian berdua?" Pertanyaan Ino dengan tajam menarik Sakura dari lamunannya. "Apa kalian sudah punya tanggal perkiraannya?"

"Aku…kami berpikir untuk mengadakan pernikahan musim gugur tahun depan."

Ah musim gugur tahun depan, kata mereka. Sakura mencoba, sangat sangat keras, supaya senyumnya tidak goyah.

Tak ada yang salah dengan pernikahan musim gugur. Banyak pasangan menikah sepanjang tahun, tak peduli musim. Kebetulan yang satu ini, seberapa pun dekatnya dengan goresan luka Sakura, tetap saja merupakan sebuah kebetulan.

Kebetulan sekali pasangan muda yang sempurna itu memilih Sakura dan Ino sebagai pengelola pernikahan musim gugur mereka, dengan pengantin pria yang masih menjadi bayang-bayang tak bernama dalam angan rahasia Sakura, bersama pengantin wanita yang begitu lembut dan anggun hingga membuat Sakura ngilu. Sebuah kebetulan yang keterlaluan.

Namun, inilah Sakura yang sudah ditempa kerasnya hidup. Dia sudah menerima fakta itu jauh-jauh hari, merelakan ketidakadilan demi ketidakadilan yang kehidupan timpakan padanya, menerimanya begitu saja, bersabar menunggu akhir untuknya.

Ketika akhirnya Sakura tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kehidupan renggut darinya, takdir justru menunjukkan satu keping baru yang selama ini tidak Sakura sadari keberadaannya dalam jiwanya—bahwa musim-musim yang silih berganti itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Sakura berhenti berharap.

Tujuh tahun, renung Sakura dengan sedikit terperangah, kiranya sudah cukup lama untuk mencintai seseorang. Tetapi degup jantung yang mengentak-entak itu tidak bisa menipu siapa pun. Pun dengan tangan kasat mata yang mencengkram dadanya tiada ampun.

Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Calon dokter jenius Haruno Sakura dengan masa depan cemerlang tidak cukup berharga untuk menjadi sebuah pilihan. Tidak, tidak. Sejak awal, dirinya dan segenap cintanya tak pernah menjadi pilihan. Apalagi seorang yatim piatu Haruno Sakura dengan tangan dan kaki setengah lumpuh?

Jadi tentu saja, pilihan yang tersisa baginya adalah tersenyum sepenuh hati, menyambut pasangan sempurna itu dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar, dan mendedikasikan diri merencanakan pernikahan terbaik untuk mereka. Karena jika ada satu hal yang Sakura inginkan, hal itu adalah menyaksikan kebahagiaan pria yang dicintainya.

—

—

Sasuke, menurut kakaknya Itachi, sejak kecil selalu mudah hilang arah. Dia tidak benar-benar memahami dirinya sendiri: tentang apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya, tentang hidup yang ingin dijalaninya, tentang menjadi sosok pria seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Dua hal yang Sasuke pahami dengan baik adalah kewajiban dan kehormatan keluarga. Bahwa sudah menjadi kewajiban baginya untuk menuruti perintah ayah mereka, berjalan di jalan yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya, mementingkan kewajiban-kewajiban itu daripada keinginan-keinginan pribadi. Oleh karena itu Sasuke, tebak Itachi, tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan tentang dirinya dan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia hidup demi kewajiban yang satu per satu harus diselesaikannya. Itachi tidak menginginkan hal yang demikian untuk adiknya.

Sasuke adalah orang yang kuat. Hilang arah pun, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan dirinya kepada dunia. Hanya dengan mata cermat dan pemahaman mendalam mengenai pribadinya lah momen-momen lemah Sasuke dapat terungkap. Butuh kesabaran dan keberanian untuk mencintai Sasuke.

Namun ketika hari itu Itachi bertemu dengannya, yang hanya mampu duduk tercenung di kursi kerjanya dengan sorot mata kekalahan absolut di mata gelapnya, Itachi tidak tahu sosok Sasuke mana yang lebih tidak ingin disaksikannya.

—

—

"Ini pernikahan impianmu," Ino bergumam suatu ketika. Jemari panjangnya menyusuri gaun pengantin setengah jadi yang dipasang pada manekin.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Ino kemudian memandang Sakura getir. Matanya mengabut oleh air mata. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara pecah.

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya menjahitkan renda ke bagian dada gaun pengantin yang dirancangnya, gaun pengantin _nya_. Dia kemudian meraih tangan Ino dan meremasnya hangat, tersenyum. "Karena ini adalah akhirnya," jawabnya lembut. Tidak ada kepahitan maupun kegetiran dalam suaranya. Karena Sakura sudah lama menerimanya. Bulan-bulan sudah berganti sejak hari itu dan Sakura sudah berdamai dengan denyut nyeri yang konstan di dada.

"Tidak harus menjadi akhirnya. Kau bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia." Ino keras kepala menyangkal. Hatinya ikut sakit memikirkan Sakura. Lagi dan lagi, seolah hidup tak ada puasnya menghancurkan Sakura, merenggut segala yang dimilikinya.

Kain satin putih itu terasa sangat halus dan sejuk di bawah telapak tangannya yang penuh guratan samar. Sakura telah memilih yang terbaik. "Tak apa, Ino. Sudah sepatutnya begini."

Ino tidak memahami bagaimana sebenarnya yang dianggap patut itu. Yang dia tahu, setiap orang berhak bahagia, lebih-lebih Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak pernah benar-benar baik-baik saja. Dia tidak lagi merasa aman ketika merasa bahagia, tidak bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban; selalu merasa bahwa dia harus tetap waspada karena sewaktu-waktu hidup bisa merenggut kebahagiaannya dan Sakura harus bersiap jika tidak ingin kembali patah.

"Maukah kau merangkaikan buket bunga terbaik untuk gaun ini?" pintanya kemudian ketika Ino hanya terdiam memandanginya.

Ino nanar memandang Sakura, mencoba mencari entah apa dari sepasang mata Sakura yang hijau jernih. Perlahan, dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Karena untuk sekali ini, Ino tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk disampaikan kepada sahabatnya yang tengah berduka itu.

—

—

Merencanakan pernikahan, entah sudah keberapa kalinya bagi Ino semenjak usaha kecilnya dibuka, tetap punya kendala tak terduga. Terkadang mereka tidak bisa menentukan desain gaun pengantin yang disukai pengantin perempuan, atau memilih menu makanan, atau menyeimbangkan kemampuan finansial, atau pilihan warna tema pernikahan, hingga tanggal pernikahan itu sendiri. Tetapi tidak pernah, batin Ino, dia melihat mempelai wanita yang tidak bersikap antusias terhadap pernikahannya sendiri.

Awalnya memang tidak demikian. Hyuuga Hinata terlihat bersinar oleh kebahagiaan ketika membicarakan pernikahannya. Namun semakin lama, dengan semakin minimnya keterlibatan pengantin pria dalam perencanaan pernikahan mereka, semakin hilang binar kebahagiaan itu. Wanita itu nyaris terlihat semakin berat hati seiring dengan semakin dekatnya tanggal pernikahan mereka. Tetapi Ino, yang tidak cukup mengenal kliennya, enggan berasumsi. Apa yang terjadi di balik layar itu, sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Aneh, pikir Ino, barangkali begitulah cara orang-orang kaya dan borjuis itu menghabiskan hidup. Sibuk, laporan menumpuk, rapat direksi, konferensi ke Cina, rapat audit bulanan, alasan demi alasan kreatif yang dapat diberikan pria ramah dan hangat itu setiap kali pengantin pria tidak muncul batang hidungnya. Sudah puluhan pertemuan yang mereka adakan, dan tidak sekalipun pria itu datang. Bahkan tidak untuk fitting tuxedonya sendiri.

Uzumaki Naruto, nama pria blonde itu, justru yang datang seorang diri untuk fitting tuxedonya sebagai bestman, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan untuk menutupi kejengkelannya sendiri dan mengabarkan kealpaan Uchiha Sasuke, lagi dan lagi, seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan ukuran tuxedo pengantin prianya.

Pria yang tak punya perasaan, pikir Ino. Diam-diam dia lega karena Sakura sudah tidak punya hubungan dengan pria itu. Sakura yang hatinya kelewat sensitif dan lembut; Sakura yang telah terluka berkali-kali. Ino sama sekali tidak menyesal. Dia hanya berharap pernikahan ini lekas terlaksana dan Uchiha Sasuke segera enyah dari kehidupan mereka. Supaya Sakura bisa segera maju dan kembali menata hidupnya. Kepingan demi kepingan.

Terkadang Ino harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pria berambut pirang emas dan mata biru cemerlang itu bukanlah si mempelai pria. Karena justru pria itu yang paling tahu tentang persiapan pernikahan sahabatnya, yang paling tahu jumlah tamu undangan mereka, yang paling tahu susunan acaranya, yang paling bersemangat membantu setiap kali mereka bingung menentukan detail-detail pernikahan. Warna apa yang paling sesuai untuk bantal pembawa cincin? Motif apa yang paling bagus untuk lap makan mereka? Bagaimana dengan wedding cake mereka?

Dan terkadang, jika Ino sedang tidak malas untuk bersikap awas dan peka, dia bisa melihat pandangan ganjil (yang hangat, yang lembut, yang membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut) yang pria itu arahkan kepada Hyuuga Hinata ketika dia kira tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Atau mata kelabu keunguan pucat yang menatap sendu dan kening berkerut dan bahu tegang seolah dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak meraih tangan sosok pria baik hati itu.

—

—

Tumpukan kertas dan map yang tadinya tersusun rapi di tepi meja kerjanya kini jatuh berserakan. Kerja kerasnya selama setengah hari itu lenyap dalam satu serangan. Bentakan kasar Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang sudah hadir dalam memori-memori terawal hidupnya, terngiang jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" Pria yang berdiri di seberang meja kerja Sasuke mendesis marah, berharap pendengarannya salah.

Ternyata tidak. "Kau mendengarku," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Naruto tertawa kasar. "Kau ingin aku membeli cincin pernikahan kalian?" ulangnya mengeja pertanyaan, berharap sahabat seumur hidupnya itu segera tersadar dari stupor dan mengoreksi ucapannya yang tak masuk akal. "Aku bisa terima kalau kau menyuruhku mengambil pesanan—yang memang seharusnya sudah kau lakukan berminggu-minggu lalu. Tapi kau justru berniat menyuruhku, _aku_ , untuk memilih cincin pernikahan _kalian_? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Sasuke memalingkan muka, tak sanggup berlama-lama menyaksikan kilat kemarahan tajam di mata Naruto yang biasanya tenang dan menyenangkan.

"Sialan kau, bangsat!" maki Naruto dengan suara membahana ketika Sasuke menolak memandang dan menjawabnya. Dia tarik kerah kemeja Sasuke kasar. "Aku tak masalah kalau harus menggantikanmu di setiap janji temu dengan pengelola pernikahan. _Aku paham_. Kau sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan apakah warna fuchsia atau lavender yang lebih cocok untuk warna lap makan atau berapa jumlah bunga yang harus diletakkan di setiap meja atau mengatur siapa duduk bersebelahan dengan siapa. Aku paham itu semua. Dan aku mencoba, _demi Tuhan_ , aku benar-benar mencoba untuk mengerti dan mencari seribu satu alasan yang bisa kuberikan untuk menyelamatkan mukamu dari tatapan menuntut mereka. Kau tahu, para pengurus pernikahan itu mulai berpikir bahwa _aku_ lah pengantin pria dan bukan pria berhati dingin yang bahkan tak mau menyempatkan diri untuk fitting tuxedonya sendiri." Naruto menarik napas sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu kau seenaknya sendiri dan tak peduli apa kata orang, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, Sasuke." Dengan sentakan terakhir, Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke, membuat pria itu jatuh terduduk di kursi kerjanya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Bahunya merosot dan air mukanya yang sedari tadi impasif kini berubah kuyu. "Aku…" mulainya dengan suara lirih. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukan ini, Naruto."

"Melakukan _apa_ , Sasuke?"

"Ini semua…pernikahan ini."

Naruto memandang sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu dengan wajah tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa melakukannya? Kau sudah menjalaninya sejauh ini. Demi perusahaan, kau ingat?" Naruto menelan ludah yang terasa pahit di mulutnya. "Kau bilang ini akan mudah, sebanding dengan keuntungan yang akan perusahaan dapatkan, bukan? Merger dua perusahaan multinasional, Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Gunungan emas sebesar apa yang bisa kalian dapatkan."

Jika Sasuke menyadari nada mencemooh dalam suara Naruto, pria itu tidak menunjukkannya. Dia hanya bisa duduk lemas di kursinya dengan tangan terkepal erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

Sasuke tertawa, serak dengan bahu terguncang (yang terlihat bagai isak tangis di mata Naruto) "Dia adalah gadis yang dulu kutinggalkan dengan begitu mudahnya dengan alasan yang sama. Demi perusahaan."

Seorang gadis yang harus Sasuke tinggalkan karena tentangan orang tuanya. Seorang gadis biasa dengan impian sederhana; yang sudah pasti tidak setara dengan seorang Uchiha. Seorang gadis yang kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita luar biasa dan _pengelola pernikahannya_.

"Aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya."

Naruto diam menyaksikan topeng dan zirah Sasuke terkelupas satu per satu, menampakkan seorang pria kuyu yang berada di ambang tangis. Dada Naruto sesak dan dia merasa ada cakar besar yang meremas jantungnya dan belati yang menikam perutnya tanpa ampun. Sungguh, sungguh dia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Dia telah menanggung rasa yang sama selama hampir empat tahun ini. Naruto bisa bersimpati. Tidak, tidak, bukan dengan Sasuke, melainkan dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang tidak cukup kaya, tidak cukup sempurna, tidak cukup berharga untuk bersanding dengan nama Uchiha.

Naruto tahu dengan baik rasanya: rasa sakitnya, rasa perihnya, rasa dukanya, semuanya. Tetap saja meskipun semakin hari perasaan itu semakin membuat Naruto sulit untuk bangun dari ranjangnya di pagi hari dan memulai hari, Naruto enggan menyerah. Dan jika Sasuke berharap Naruto akan bersimpati kepadanya, si bodoh itu barangkali lebih bodoh dari yang Naruto sangka.

"Tidak sanggup menanggungnya?"

Sasuke mendongak mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Naruto dan mendapati mata biru itu semakin berkilat oleh amarah yang nyaris membuat gila.

Naruto kemudian tertawa sinis. Ada kemarahan yang tak bisa Sasuke sangkal menguar dari tubuh Naruto. "Jadi kekasih hatimu, yang secara sadar kau buang bertahun-tahun lalu— _demi perusahaan_ , katamu dulu—kini justru merencanakan pernikahanmu dengan wanita lain. Lalu kenapa memangnya, Sasuke? Di sini aku menjadi bestman dalam pernikahan wanita yang kucintai dengan sahabatku sendiri, menggantikan tugas sahabatku itu dalam merencanakan pernikahan mereka, mengurus kontrak merger dua perusahaan raksasa. Kau tidak mendengarku komplain, 'kan?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala, lelah, kalah, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperjuangkannya. "Kau sudah membuat keputusan, dan semua orang harus menanggung konsekuensi dari pilihanmu."

—

—

Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto tetap saja mendapati dirinya berada di dalam sebuah toko perhiasan terkemuka. Dia tidak tahu cincin pernikahan seperti apa yang pantas untuk pernikahan seorang Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Yang Naruto tahu hanyalah rasa cinta di dadanya untuk seorang wanita bernama Hinata, yang tak terukur, yang tak terselami, yang terkubur; rasa cinta yang membuatnya memiliki keberanian, meskipun keberanian itu adalah keberanian untuk mempersilakan cintanya pergi mencari kebahagiaan yang tidak darinya. Oleh karenanya, sore itu Naruto keluar dari toko perhiasan itu dengan kotak cincin dalam genggamannya. Sepasang cincin pernikahan yang dipilihnya dengan cermat dan sepenuh hati, yang diberinya ukiran kata-kata manis (yang dengan egoisnya dia bubuhkan sendiri supaya dia bisa berpikir dia telah meninggalkan sesuatu untuk kekasih yang diam-diam dicintainya) pada lingkar dalam kedua cincin itu (biarlah, biar Hinata berpikir Sasuke sanggup menyisihkan sedikit hatinya untuk dirinya, membalas sedikit rasa cinta yang selama ini dia pendam untuk Sasuke), yang esok hari akan diserahkannya kepada Sasuke untuk disematkan ke jari manis pengantinnya (tapi bukan, bukan wanita impiannya).

—

—

Faktanya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki sepasang cincin pernikahan. Dia simpan di tumpukan terdalam lemari pakaiannya, tidak pernah tersentuh sejak pertama kali Sasuke membelinya empat tahun lalu. Sebuah cincin yang meskipun tidak lagi berani Sasuke lihat, masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya, yang berkali-kali diimpikannya tersemat pada jari manis tangan kiri seorang wanita. Bukan wanita pendiam secantik boneka yang tahu caranya menyuguhkan teh yang sempurna pada upacara minum teh atau merangkai bunga dalam seni ikebana. Hanya wanita sederhana dengan impian mulia. Yang dilihatnya berbulan-bulan lalu, penuh luka dan tak lagi sempurna, dengan kaki kanan yang setengah diseret dan tangan kanan yang gemetar samar.

Tidak, dia tidak punya cincin pernikahan yang bisa diberikannya kepada Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi dia juga tidak punya cukup nyali untuk melakukan sebaliknya. Sasuke memang selamanya seorang pengecut.

—

—

Hawa musim dingin sudah mulai terasa di minggu-minggu terakhir musim gugur itu. Berbulan-bulan persiapan rumit, sebuah pernikahan impian akan terlaksana. Tinggal menghitung hari saja. Dan selama bulan-bulan panjang itu, Ino harus menggigit lidahnya keras-keras, menahan diri untuk tidak bicara, menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi, begitukah seharusnya yang dilakukan seseorang ketika jelas-jelas dia melihat ketidakbahagiaan sahabatnya? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, bukan? Ini adalah akhirnya, menurut Sakura. Ino terpaksa mengamininya.

Meski Ino tak sudi mengakuinya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal paling krusial dalam rahasia kebahagiaan seorang Haruno Sakura. Dan karena tak mungkin juga Uchiha Sasuke akan memilih Sakura dibanding Hyuuga Hinata, Ino tak melihat akhir yang bahagia bagi sahabatnya itu. Namun, ketika diamatinya calon pengantin wanita yang semakin lama semakin kuyu, tubuh yang semakin kurus, sikapnya yang semakin diam, Ino mau tak mau mulai berspekulasi.

—

—

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-san? Belakangan ini kau terlihat lemas dan kuyu," sapa Ino sore itu ketika Hinata datang ke kantornya untuk membahas urusan pernikahan (yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat oleh Ino sebagai alibi untuk memulai obrolan dengan Hinata).

Wanita itu tersenyum manis—kuyu dan lemah, tetapi tetap manis. "Aku memang tidak bersahabat baik dengan udara dingin, Ino-san."

Ah, pikir Ino terhenyak, tetapi buru-buru ditepisnya keraguan yang menyelinap dalam hatinya itu. "Maaf sampai mengundangmu ke mari di cuaca yang lebih dingin dari biasanya ini. Kalau memang kau tidak suka udara dingin, kenapa memilih pernikahan di musim gugur?"

"Karena Sasuke-san selalu menyukai musim gugur. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

Sesuatu apa, batin Ino setengah emosi, justru menjadi cemoohan tajam untuk Sakura. Ino tahu setiap bab cerita hidup Sakura; memahami arti mendalam musim gugur baginya dan sebatang pohon maple tua di taman kota. Pernikahan ini, duga Ino, juga akan melukai Sakura untuk selamanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin dibahas, Ino-san? Kuharap bukan detail besar yang terlewat."

Ino terdiam memandangi Hinata. Biasanya dia pandai menilai kepribadian orang, tetapi kini wajah ramah Hinata justru tampak tertutup. Wanita itu menjadi lebih defensif dibanding bulan-bulan awal pertemuan mereka. "Boleh aku menceritakan suatu hal kepadamu, Hinata-san?" Ketika Hinata mengangguk tulus, Ino melanjutkan dengan hati-hati. "Tentang seorang gadis sederhana dengan impian yang mulia…"

—

—

Hinata tidak bisa menahan derasnya aliran air mata yang kini membasahi kedua pipinya. Bahu kurusnya bergoncang oleh kekuatan tangis. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, turut merasakan perih seorang gadis yang telah kehilangan segalanya. Hinata tak pernah membayangkan, sekali-kali tidak, rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakan akibat kehilang semacam itu. Bagaimana cinta direnggut darinya; bagaimana kematian memisahkannya dari orang-orang yang paling disayanginya; bagaimana dia harus melepaskan impiannya; dan kini…

Nyaris sepuluh bulan mereka saling mengenal, tetapi tak sekalipun Hinata melihat sosok pilu itu di balik setiap senyum tulus yang diberikan kepadanya, di kedalaman mata hijau jernihnya yang bersorot lembut. Tak pernah wanita itu bersikap kurang dari ramah dan penuh perhatian. Hinata tahu dia tidak akan menemukan wanita berhati malaikat seperti Haruno Sakura di tempat manapun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ingin merusak pernikahan impianmu, Hinata-san, tapi aku—" Ino berusaha keras menahan isaknya sendiri. "—aku hanya tidak bisa berdiam diri membiarkan dia hancur lagi dan lagi. Maafkan aku, Hinata-san."

Butuh beberapa saat lamanya bagi Hinata untuk menguasai diri. Ketika tangisnya mulai mereda, dia berikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Ino. Digenggamnya erat kedua tangan Ino. "Bisakah kau meyakinkan Sakura-san untuk menjadi bridesmaidku, Ino-san?"

—

—

Sakura memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut kemerahannya yang biasanya digerai atau diikat seadanya kini sudah ditata dalam sanggul rendah, lengkap dengan jepit-jepit rambut berhiaskan peridot dan berlian. Dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna krem sangat pucat hingga nyaris berwarna putih, dengan renda-renda di bagian dada dan punggung, orang-orang akan dengan mudah mengira dia lah sang pengantin wanita. Sayang sekali dia hanyalah sang pengiring pengantin. Sakura tersenyum getir.

Merencanakan pernikahan orang yang kau cintai dengan orang lain adalah satu hal, tetapi menjadi bagian dari pernikahan tersebut sebagai salah satu bridesmaid adalah hal yang lain lagi. Dan di sini Sakura dengan naifnya berpikir rasa sakitnya yang selama ini dirasakannya sudah tidak mungkin bertambah.

Ketika empat hari lalu Hinata tiba-tiba memintanya dan Ino menjadi bridesmaid pernikahannya, bersama seorang sahabat Hinata yang lain, Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ah betapa kejamnya dunia. Pada akhirnya pun, Sakura mengiyakan permintaan itu. Hinata adalah wanita paling baik yang pernah Sakura temui. Begitu sempurna di samping seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura, dengan sisa keegoisannya yang tidak seberapa, berharap dia bisa menyaksikan Sasuke berbahagia. Meski tidak dengannya; meski tidak karena dirinya. Sakura ingin menyaksikan sekali lagi senyum pemuda yang teramat dicintainya.

—

—

Dia berdiri di seberangnya, di barisan terdepan kursi gereja, mengenakan gaun indah dan terlihat begitu cantik. Untuk sekejap, Sasuke bermimpi wanita yang amat dirindunya itu adalah mempelainya. Namun, iringan piano lembut yang menandakan kedatangan pengantin perempuan dan ayahnya menyentak Sasuke dari angan-angannya. Hyuuga Hiashi meraih tangan putrinya dan membawanya kepada Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kuserahkan putriku."—entah mengapa terdengar begitu menyesakkan.

—

—

Sudah tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa pemuda yang dikenalnya nyaris sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak dari tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi dan gagah; tidak dari raut wajahnya yang tak terbaca; tidak dari sorot kelam matanya. Hingga detik-detik terakhir itu, Sakura belum bisa menemukan kehadiran senyuman yang ingin dilihatnya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Pandangan mata keduanya tak sengaja bertemu. Dengan segenap rasa dalam dada, Sakura tersenyum—mengucapkan selamat tinggal melalui matanya yang berbisik. Tujuh tahun, pikir Sakura termenung, sudah selama itu dia mencintainya. Sakura ingin berpikir dia telah mencintai Sasuke dengan baik, dengan segenap hatinya, dengan seluruh kapasitas yang dimilikinya. Karenanya, putus Sakura, cerita ini perlu diakhiri dengan cara yang baik pula.

—

—

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke berharap bisa melihat senyum itu lagi. Tapi tidak pernah, sesalnya, dalam keadaan yang seperti ini—ketika senyum itu berarti selamat tinggal; ketika sepasang mata itu berkabut hantu dari masa lalu; ketika dia tidak lagi punya keberanian untuk meraihnya. Ah, tapi memang Sasuke tidak pernah punya banyak keberanian sebelum ini.

Dari tepi sensorinya, dia tahu kakaknya Itachi tengah memandang tak setuju. Memang Itachi yang paling tahu tentang Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke bukan Itachi. Sasuke punya rasa tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dibanding kakaknya. Sasuke tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya.

Tetapi dari tepi sensorinya yang lain, dia bisa merasakan kekakuan pada postur Naruto yang berdiri dengan khidmat di sampingnya. Perih di dadanya bertambah, karena dia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan sahabatnya. Sebelum memasuki gereja Naruto menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri kepadanya, dan kini surat itu menggantung berat di saku dalam tuxedonya.

Tetapi Sakura, yang tersenyum terlalu indah, yang menahan terlalu banyak, yang mencintai terlalu dalam, rasa-rasanya dia berhak mendapat lebih dari ini. Sasuke tidak pernah pandai mengekspresikan diri, tetapi Sakura selalu bisa membuatnya ingin tertawa, ingin menangis, ingin berteriak. Sakura membuatnya berangan-angan tentang jika dan bagaimana. Sakura yang mencintainya.

Sasuke berhutang satu keberanian kepada Sakura. Jadi mungkin, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjadi berani. Itachi pasti bangga terhadapnya.

—

—

"Sasuke-san, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini," Hinata berujar, lembut penuh penyesalan. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke bingung. "Semoga hari ini masih belum terlambat untuk menjadi berani." Wanita itu kemudian, dengan kemantapan yang membuat Sasuke terperangah, menarik Sasuke mengikutinya berjalan melewati ayahnya menuju baris terdepan para tamu, menuju deretan keluarga dan bridesmaid.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang, menabrak-nabrak rusuknya, membuatnya linglung. Dia tidak menangkap dengan jelas kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata kepada Sakura—ya, ya, Sakura. Hanya "—jangan takut, Sakura-san," dan menyerahkan tangan Sasuke yang dingin dan basah kepada Sakura yang tercengang menatap Hinata.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke menggenggamnya, tangan itu—yang dulu sempat dilepaskannya. Sasuke yang kebingungan dengan gugup beralih menatap Itachi yang kemudian tersenyum padanya—senyum yang sama ketika dia mengajari Sasuke menaiki sepeda untuk pertama kali; senyum yang berkata, "adik kecilku yang pemberani". Dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang bisa Sasuke miliki. Dia sungguh sungguh beruntung memiliki Naruto.

Sasuke genggam erat tangan yang penuh goresan luka samar itu, menyesali setiap waktu dimana dia tidak bersama Sakura. Sembari memandang jauh ke dalam mata itu, Sasuke berbisik, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi." _Maafkan aku yang begitu pengecut_ — _yang dulu tak berani memilihmu, dan yang kini tak sanggup hidup tanpamu._

Sakura mengangguk, wajah berlumuran air mata. Ino yang berdiri di samping Sakura memeluk sahabatnya dari samping, ikut terisak bahagia.

Sasuke kemudian membimbing Sakura ke altar dan berdiri di samping Naruto yang bermata sembab. Dia ambil sepasang cincin pernikahan dari pembawa cincin, kemudian diulurkannya kepada Naruto. "Kuharap kau tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap cincin ini."

Mereka bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. [ ]

—

—

 _Cinta tak pernah meminta untuk menanti. Ia mengambil kesempatan atau mempersilakan. Ia adalah keberanian atau pengorbanan._

— _Jalan Cinta Para Pejuang_ , Salim A. Fillah.


End file.
